


Club Soda

by hob4tae, KingSmoft



Series: McReyes Valentine's Week 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, McReyes Week, Modern AU, but neither is jesse rly, gabe isn't cool, teenagers have foul mouths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hob4tae/pseuds/hob4tae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSmoft/pseuds/KingSmoft
Summary: Jesse’s a flirt, and Gabe knows this, but he can’t help still liking him.





	Club Soda

Gabe pulled his black beanie down over his eyes. It was a decently warm day, but he couldn't be bothered to remove it. The bright rays of the springtime sun filtered through a speckling of clouds, heating up his deep brown skin as Gabe tilted his head back.

Lunchtime was about the only time the 12th year high school student could sneak in a sweet, sweet nap, even if it meant just closing his eyes for an uneventful moment. That usually is until...

...A light jingle of spurs and a heavy _thunk_ disrupts him.

“Hey there.” An accent like thick molasses floated out to play at Gabe's ears. He hated the playful lilt and flirty tone. He hated it, because he loved it. Every time Jesse spoke to him, it was like an electric strike straight to his genitals. Fucking puberty. He also couldn't figure out why the star roper would have any interest in his emo ass when there were plenty of others to fawn over him.

Gabe pushed up the edge of his beanie, rolling the bottom back up so it sat normally, the crown of it flush against the curly locks underneath. He remained silent with arms crossed as Jesse made himself comfortable on the opposite side of the picnic table.

“Ain't ya hot in that beanie?” Jesse asked. He plucked a fry off Gabe's abandoned tray, a usual occurrence for the two. Gabe really didn't mind if the other boy shared his leftovers. He wasn't entirely sure he had ever seen Jesse eat anything else during lunch.

Gabe looked Jesse up and down, taking in his sleeveless shirt and vest over jeans, looking like skinny punk reject from a western movie. He knew there was a red bandanna on him somewhere. The school didn't allow him to wear it. As if Jesse McCree would ever join a gang. He'd survive about as long as a frozen rabbit surrounded by coyotes.

“Aren't you?” Gave retorted, raising an eyebrow. He felt his voice come out much lighter than he would have liked. The last thing he needed was for Jesse to think he cared about his well-being. Even though he did.

“Aw, you worried 'bout me?” Yep, there it was. Not that Jesse probably cared one way or another. He was known as a bit of a playboy, never staying in one 'relationship' for long, if you could even call them that. He had a rep, not that anyone paid it any mind. 

“Worried you might never leave me alone.” Gabe said with a smirk.

Jesse collapsed onto the table, dropping his head into his arms. His voice came out muffled when he whined, “You don't want me around anymore?”

“Who said I wanted you around to begin with?”

Jesse raised his head just enough to gaze at Gabe with one almond-y eye, his eyelashes thick and dark. Gabe felt a ping deep in his gut, the place most thoughts about Jesse resided. He pulled his beanie back over his eyes, missing the small smile that pushed Jesse's cheeks up into his eyes. Fuck you, Jesse McCree.

“Fine, I'll leave you alone.” Jesse got up and bounded away from the table. “Don't you dare miss me, ya hear?”

Gabe stuck his tongue out in the direction of Jesse's voice. He must have succeeded because a light laugh carried across the expanse of the outside eating area.

Miss him. Why the hell would Gabe ever miss Jesse? Was he so far up his own attractive ass that he just assumed everybody loved him? Gabe scoffed.

As the day went on, however, Gabe couldn't get his mind off his fellow classmate. When he passed him in the hall, they would lock eyes, Jesse would give him a small two finger salute, then continue on his way, instead of backtracking and following Gabe to his next class like a lost puppy. It confused him, but he pushed it out of his mind, ready to focus on his next and favorite class of the day: music. Gabe wasn't a member of the marching band or the concert band, but he was taking guitar lessons. He was quite good already, but believed he could better. His father had played and taught him some before he passed away. The only way he could continue learning was through the school's music department.

However, when he tried to concentrate on practice, his mind insisted on wandering, and the first place it would go to was the smiling lips of a freckled twink.

“Fuck!” Gabe shouted. He quickly looked around. Thankfully he was in a soundproof room. He didn't need detention for something as stupid as saying 'fuck.'

The young musician groaned. He replaced his guitar for the day and waited out the rest of his class. Once it and two others were over, he'd be free to go home, crank up his music, and drown out the thoughts of Jesse. When the final bell rang, he did just that; no cowboys stopping him to flirt and no other friends asking him to hang out.

It was one more long, lonely night as Gabe shut himself up in his room, no doubt acting like a 'typical angsty teenager.' He sure as hell didn't want to talk to his family about Jesse, especially not his sister. She would only try to call him and set them up, prying way too far into his own life. He didn't need her help.

He didn't need her help to obsessively wonder if he pissed him off, either.

It wasn't until the end of the school day on Friday, a couple days later, that Gabe had seen Jesse again. He popped up next to Gabe, leaning into the lockers. Gabe paused, hand frozen on his locker door.

“Miss me?” Jesse asked. His voice was soft but still teasing. Gabe couldn't tell, but Jesse was extremely hopeful that he had, because he had missed Gabe. It had taken every ounce of his being to _not_ stick right to Gabe's side like a kitten clawing up its owner's leg... just less physically painful.

Gabe sucked in a breath, puffing his chest out, and closing his locker door. The short two letter question had sent an excited fizzle like club soda down into his stomach. He gave him his best impression of Jesse's own flirtatious grin and said, “And what if I did?”

Any reaction Jesse might have been preparing himself for flew out the window. He had never expected Gabe to _admit to missing him_. “Y-Y-Y—”

Before Jesse could finish, Gabe walked off, fully intending to leave Jesse hanging. He may have seemed cold, but that wasn't it at all. No, Gabe was completely losing his shit over the fact that he had basically just told Jesse that he missed him.

The wheels in Jesse's brain clicked and clacked together, attempting to process how Gabe had just looked at him. He pointed his fingers around, connecting the dots, a look of confusion on his face until suddenly, “HE MISSED ME.”

Teenagers and adults alike stared at him as he ran out of the building, trying to catch up to Gabe. He didn't need to believe him, he just needed to tell Gabe that he missed him as well.

“Gabe!” Jesse called out. He nearly tripped over a parking block, but regained his balance. Gabe had attempted not to laugh. As suave as Jesse tried to be, he was still clumsy sometimes.

“What?” Gabe paused next to his truck.

“Ya cain't just say you miss me and then run off.” Jesse huffed, his chest heaving. 

“I never said that.” Gabe looked away, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Jesse scoffed. Gabe's sharp, golden brown eyes flicked up to Jesse. He groaned quietly for a moment, removed his hands from his pockets, and grabbed Jesse by the collar of his stupid vest. Jesse's eyes went wide, not expecting Gabe to grab him. He did, however, fully expect Gabe to sock him right in the goddamn mouth, so needless to say that when Gabe pulled him close and pressed his lips to his, Jesse's eyes went even wider.

“Wh-wh-wh-what? I, uh, um... You...” Jesse stuttered, attempting to regain his composure. Any ounce of 'suave' or 'flirty' or 'cool' that he thought he had in him melted away the instant Gabe's lips touched his. He drug his hands down his own face. They bumped into Gabe's—which were still on his collar—and quickly pulled them back.

Gabe chuckled and smiled. He finally released Jesse's vest. “Cowboy finally lose his cool?” Gabe bopped Jesse on the tip of his nose.

Suddenly a whooping holler came from across the parking lot. A few of Jesse's friends had taken their hats off and were swinging them around in the air. “Woo-hoo! Finally! Get you some of that, Jesse!”

Gabe groaned and leaned back into his truck, hiding his face into his beanie. “I hate you.”

Jesse laughed and wrapped him up into a hug. Gabe leaned into him, allowing the skinny cowboy to hide him. “I know, darlin'. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Extra headcanons!  
> Thanks to hob4tae for supplying a lot of these! They were a huge help in getting these extra HCs down when I was feeling at a loss for added content to this short ficlet!
> 
> • Gabe serenades Jesse with his guitar quite often, both ridiculous and romantic  
> • Jesse practices roping on Gabe  
> • He’ll also pull Gabe toward him and plant a kiss on him Every Single Time (Gabe loves it)  
> • When they fight, Jesse stands outside Gabe’s window playing Achy Breaky Heart (Gabe loves this too, even if he calls it embarrassing)  
> • Gabe continues breaking Jesse’s cool façade ESP if they are around his friends  
> • Movie night consists of either del torro films or slasher flicks when Gabe picks & anything starring john wayne or clint eastwood when Jesse picks, there is no inbetween  
> • unless they’re watching and crying over the titanic  
> • When the other picks, it’s a ritual for the other to complain for at least 15 minutes before starting the movie  
> • Jesse likes to take Gabe stargazing at a family ranch when it’s clear bc Gabe is from the city and here there is less light pollution  
> • When they do this, Jesse finds a kiddie pool and lines it with blankets and pillows so they can cuddle  
> • Jesse actually knows a lot about constellations and astronomy and Gabe loves listening to him talk about it, esp when he points out stars and constellations  
> • When they get bored in class, they make lists of music recommendations/playlists like “this song made me think of you”  
> •Gabe learned that he loved to cook when his father passed and he wanted to help his mom  
> • He invites Jesse over one night and Jesse arrives to a full course meal and leaves with leftovers for days  
> • Tae’s Imagine:  
> Young gabe,smells food from his room,runs to kitchen: ma! Youre making dinner&you didnt tell me?!  
> Gabes mom: did you run?! I told you not to run in the house  
> G: maaaa thats not the issue here /slides up next to his mom to help/  
> GM: /still complaining about him running but lets him help while fighting a wide smile/


End file.
